1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to building construction elements and is, more particularly, directed to a decorative facade panel for use as skirting, as for example in conjunction with mobile homes. More especially, the present invention relates to a panel, as referred to above, provided with a cutline along which an end portion of the panel can be removed by cutting for a purpose which will hereinafter appear.
2. The Prior Art
Various forms of skirting panels are available to conceal the undercarriage of mobile homes and similar structures. These panels extend between the lower portion of the mobile home sidewall and the ground and are typically fabricated of metal or fiberglass and, more recently, expanded polystyrene foam. These panels are molded or otherwise formed with an exterior surface which simulates masonry such as brick, stone, tile or other construction material according to well known techniques in the art of molding metal and plastic.
Obviously, it is not possible or practical to mold panels which will extend, in one piece, along the entire length or width of a mobile home. Thus, a plurality of panels are attached, side by side, along the various areas to be covered. Unfortunately, the place where two panels adjoin or come together will present an interruption in the pattern. This is more particularly true where the pattern is a simulated rock pattern. The present invention involves a cutline adjacent the rock pattern on one panel so that the end portion of that panel can be cut or removed. The cut portion of a given panel can be placed adjacent another panel to overlap the end thereof and abut against the rock pattern of the second panel so as to give a single continuous effect to the rock pattern.
A preliminary search was conducted on the present invention and the following patents were found in the search:
______________________________________ PATENTEE U.S. Pat. No. ISSUE DATE ______________________________________ Diamond 2,847,721 August 19, 1958 Mollman 3,613,326 October 19, 1971 Bixel, Jr. 3,882,218 May 6, 1975 Terwilliger 3,991,529 November 16, 1976 Unruh 4,001,361 January 4, 1977 Jordan et al. 4,016,692 April 12, 1977 Terwilliger 4,079,554 March 21, 1978 Childress, Jr. et at. 4,172,344 October 30, 1979 Infantino 4,241,554 December 30, 1980 Keller 4,275,540 June 30, 1981 Salazar 4,644,719 February 24, 1987 ______________________________________
The Patent to Diamond shows simulated brick panels wherein projecting slabs 20 on one panel can be inserted into cutouts 21 in an adjacent panel. The adjacent panels, therefore, are put together like pieces of a jigsaw puzzle.
The Patent to Mollman shows a plurality of brick panels having, as the title indicates, stepped edges.
The Patent to Bixel, Jr. merely shows the cutting of panels 10 from a larger block or panel 12 by means of an electric cutting wire 14.
The Patent to Terwilliger '529 shows the making of a simulated brick panel by gluing a plurality of individual simulated tiles on a panel which has a simulated mortar surface.
The Patent to Unruh shows a plurality of individual panels wherein each panel has a plurality of projections 18 which are receivable in corresponding spaces 19.
The Patent to Jordan et al. relates to a composite paving structure made up of a plurality of units which are set in adjacent relationship. The adjacent units are so arranged with respect to each other that recesses are formed in which supplementing stones are disposed.
The Patent to Terwilliger '554 is essentially the same as Terwilliger Patent '529 previously discussed.
The Patent to Childress, Jr. et al. discloses a masonry block having spaced, removable, vertical flanges.
The Patent to Infantino discloses a decorative skirting panel system wherein adjacent panels are provided with vertically slidable side edge interlocks.
The Patent to Keller discloses a rigid plastic simulated brick wall section of a box-like structure which comprises individual sections having overhanging bricks in alternate tiers to provide an interlocking panel-like construction of adjacent sections.
The Patent to Salazar discloses wall panels havdng ends which are adapted to make an interlock with the ends of adjacent similiarly constructed panels.